Unforgotten past
by Lady du Verseau
Summary: Un diario, un firme y sólido recuerdo, una compañía; si no estuviese en medio de hojas, como en su presente, podría ser algo más. Porque una vez que se le da la espalda de esa forma a la luz, solo quedan las dulces y cálidas tinieblas...


**Disclaimer** : Nada en lo referente a Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

*Este fic participa en la actividad de San Valentín, "San Valentín para Mortífagos", del foro El Lado Oscuro de la Fama: Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja Harrymort/Tomarry*.

 **UNFORGOTTEN PAST**

– Mátalos. A todos.

– No puedo hacer eso. Son mis amigos, mi familia…

Tom contuvo un bufido ante la sensibilidad del más joven; sus dudas eran más que notorias, pero también lo era su deseo por complacerle, y eso era lo que en verdad le importaba y servía. Estúpido espíritu Gryffindor, nunca era útil. Eso, él lo había aprendido desde hace bastante.

– Una familia que te mintió y utilizó a su antojo, ¿verdad? – Supo, por el gesto del ojiverde, que aquellas palabras le habían dolido, pero eso no le detuvo. Quería que entendiera; que abriera los ojos de una buena vez a una verdad que, claramente, no deseaba ver. – Una familia que no dudará en entregarte cual cordero cuando llegue el momento. Te van a sacrificar para salvarse ellos mismos, Harry Potter, y tú pierdes el tiempo preocupándote por sus miserables existencias.

Harry elevó su mirada, hasta el momento, clavada en el suelo, evitando mirar el rostro del otro, y la posó en las intensas orbes de su acompañante. Los fieros ojos de un Riddle congelado en una memoria le hicieron frente; éste, seguro, no dudó en acercarse al Niño que Vivió y lo envolvió con sus brazos, pegándolo a su cuerpo con firmeza, evitando así que pudiese escabullirse. Tal y como esperaba, el cuerpo del pelinegro tembló y tenues sollozos se dejaron escuchar en la soledad que les acompañaba. Tom suspiró, y se permitió acariciar los rebeldes cabellos del chico en un gesto que no pudo ni quiso reprimir.

– Sé lo que se siente, Harry. – Su voz, ahora, no sonaba fría ni autoritaria, sino que era suave y aterciopelada, como si deseara acariciar al más joven con cada una de sus palabras. – Nunca conocí ese amor del que todo mundo habla, porque nunca nadie me lo dio. Lo único que he recibido en mi vida ha sido el rechazo y odio de parte de quienes tuvieron que convivir conmigo y, ahora, miedo. Nunca nadie ha podido lastimarme porque no lo permito, porque esos sentimientos que tú tanto valoras, profesados hacia quienes no lo merecen, no son necesarios.

A medida que le escuchaba, Harry fue apretando con más fuerza el cuerpo entre cuyos brazos se encontraba, presa de una confusión que no podía evitar albergar a pesar de que reconocía como ciertas las palabras de quien, desde hace tres años, era su amigo y mentor. Sabía quién era, en su presente, ese joven tan encantador que no dudaba en utilizar su don de la palabra para conseguir sus fines, más no le importaba. Ni al enterarse, ni ahora. Ese Voldemort no fue quien asesinó a sus padres ni quien deseaba su muerte. Ese Voldemort, no, Tom Riddle, se había transformado en su confidente y alguien con quien podía hablar de todo lo que le aquejaba, en medio de la presión que significaba llevar el título de "El Niño que Vivió" y ser, por lo mismo, el supuesto protegido de Albus Dumbledore, a quien solo le preocupaba ganar una guerra por el bien mayor, más no Harry, simplemente Harry.

Empuñó sus manos, apretando la túnica que llevaba puesta el otro joven. Allí, dentro del diario y en las memorias guardadas de Riddle, ambos podían interactuar como en su presente, como si éste fuese de carne y hueso, real.

– No debes permitirte ser débil. Voldemort no lo es, y tú, su igual, tampoco has de serlo.

– Creo que prefiero a este Riddle en vez de al Voldemort de mi presente. – Murmuró, teniendo apoyado su rostro en uno de los hombros contrarios. Tom rió; solo un momento, pero fue suficiente para que Harry cambiara su expresión, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro un tanto húmedo producto de las lágrimas derramadas. Le gustaba mucho verle y escucharle reír. – Él aún quiere mi cabeza.

– No la querrá si se da cuenta del verdadero poder que guardas, y de lo que eres capaz. – Tom se separó de él, lo suficiente como para tener su rostro a escasos centímetros de distancia. Harry se sonrojó de golpe, poco acostumbrado a que alguien invadiese así su espacio personal, pero el otro ni se inmutó. – Mátalos, y sé mío, Harry Potter. Ese es tu verdadero destino. No tienes por qué ser mi discordia, si puedes estar a mi lado, como un igual.

– Pero estás tan diferente. Él… él no eres tú… – No lo vio venir. Tom le dejó sin palabras al rozar sus labios con los propios, sin más intención que la de propiciar un contacto un poco más íntimo; ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, pero él aún no se acostumbraba a aquellas caricias, a veces sutiles y otras, un poco más osadas, que el mayor solía prodigarle de cuando en cuando y que, en más de una ocasión, él mismo buscaba.

– Voldemort es mi presente, mi pasado y mi futuro, Harry Potter. Solo debes demostrarle, así como lo hiciste conmigo, que eres mucho más que el títere del lado de la luz.

– Al menos no dijiste peluche o mascota.

Se burló Harry, recordando los apodos con los cuales Tom se había referido a él en el pasado, en más de una ocasión. Riddle sonrió de lado, irguiéndose cuán alto era y posando sus manos en los hombros del chico.

– Es porque vas mejorando, mi pequeña serpiente.

* * *

Lord Voldemort se encontraba congelado en su lugar, presa de la sorpresa que le había provocado el escuchar la noticia que Bellatrix Lestrange le comunicaba en medio de un asombro que, contrario a él, un as al momento de ocultar sus emociones, no podía disimular.

– ¡Yo lo vi, mi señor! – Aseguraba, apoyada por los murmullos de aceptación de los demás mortífagos que habían invadido Hogwarts aquella misma noche. – A pesar de que Draco tenía órdenes de matar al viejo, fue el chico Potter quien lo hizo. Lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos. Cuando llegamos a la Torre de Astronomía, apuntaba al viejo con…

La sierva más leal del Señor Oscuro guardó silencio al ver cómo su amo levantaba una mano en su dirección, señal inequívoca de que quería que terminara su perorata. Sus mortífagos mantuvieron la mirada fija en él mientras invadía, sin previo aviso, la mente de la mayor de las Lestrange. Ésta, dócil, le dejó examinar aquel recuerdo reciente y entonces lo vio. Su némesis, el chico cuya vida debía tomar pues estaba destinado a ser su perdición, desarmando a Albus Dumbledore y lanzándole la maldición asesina sin ni una pizca de remordimiento, ante la asustada y asombrada mirada del viejo.

En verdad había ocurrido. Harry Potter había matado al líder de la luz y, con ello, había demostrado abiertamente estar quizá no de su lado, pero sí en contra de sus pares. Lord Voldemort guardó silencio ante aquella nueva revelación y dio la espalda a sus seguidores, inmerso en sus pensamientos y confundido por igual, aún cuando no lo demostrara.

– ¿Dónde está ahora Harry Potter?

– No lo sabemos, mi señor. – Fue Alecto Carrow quien contestó a su pregunta, adelantándose a Bellatrix. – No lo encontramos mientras cumplíamos sus órdenes, y luego nos retiramos, antes de que llegasen los aurores, tal y como teníamos planeado.

– ¡Crucio!

La maldición fue dicha con tanto desprecio y enfado que ocasionó en Carrow un dolor inimaginable, haciéndole caer al suelo de golpe para retorcerse cual insecto ante su inminente final. Mantuvo la maldición por casi dos minutos, antes de bajar su varita y pasear su mirada, en esos momentos, roja como la sangre, por todos sus seguidores.

A veces se preguntaba cómo esos inútiles sin cerebro podían serle útiles de cuando en cuando. Solo por eso los mantenía con vida.

– Encuentren a Harry Potter y tráiganlo ante mí. Lo quiero vivo, sin ninguna lesión o herida. Pueden dejarle inconsciente si eso les facilita el trabajo, pero no lo torturen, no lo dañen, NO osen posar sus sucias manos sobre él. – Detrás de esa voz suave pero fría como el mismo hielo, los mortífagos presentes no tardaron en reconocer la orden que se les acababa de dar, de la cual dependía la decisión de su Señor de descargar su frustración con ellos o, incluso, de deshacerse de algunos sin una sola pizca de remordimiento. – Ahora, retírense. No los quiero de vuelta si no es con Potter.

Sus siervos no necesitaron escuchar la orden más de una vez pues, enseguida, abandonaron el salón y le dejaron solo, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Recordó, entonces, ciertas memorias cuyo origen nunca pudo desentrañar pero que solían aparecer de golpe en su mente, mientras dormía; se mostraban como sueños pero, a la vez, no lo eran, y solo ahora cobraban sentido en medio de todo el caos que, de seguro, iba a desencadenar la muerte de Albus Dumbledore en manos de su propio pupilo.

– _"_ _¿Qué ocurre, amo?"_ – Nagini le habló desde las sombras que le rodeaban, deslizándose hasta quedar cerca de donde él se encontraba. – _"¿Esos inútiles no hacen bien su trabajo?"_

Tom Marvolo Riddle sonrió, mirando de reojo a su querida y valiosa compañera.

– _"_ _Las cosas se van a poner muy interesantes de ahora en adelante, Nagini"._

Harry Potter. El chico cuya vida había deseado tomar desde hace tanto tiempo…

Rió con suavidad, sin poder creer aún el giro que estaban tomando sus planes y lo mucho que había servido cierto diario que conservaba su yo de diecisiete años, gracias al cual el chico le pertenecería. Él se encargaría de aquello, sin ninguna duda.

Después de todo, una vez que se le da la espalda de esa forma a la luz, solo quedan las dulces y cálidas tinieblas.

– Ven ya, Harry Potter... – Voldemort sonrió a la nada y sus ojos volvieron a adquirir esos tintes rojizos tan característicos pero esta vez, producto de la excitación que ardía en sus venas. – Te estoy esperando.


End file.
